Where The Heart Really Is?
by Bloodline Forest Druid
Summary: (AU) Her eyes were closed “This is not right” she whispered as he pulled her closer “Are you saying that true love is a mistake” she snuggled closer to him “I…I” she now knew where heart was. Read and Review.
1. Session I

**DISCLAIMER:** Well I don't own the Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi that's earning a lot of money that she can very easily ask for a pool filled with chocolate pudding just for fun...that will be nice.  
  
**AUTHOR:** Bloodline Forest Druid.  
  
**GENRE:** Romance/Drama.  
  
**RAITING:** PG-13  
  
**SUMMARY:** **(AU)** Her eyes were closed "This is not right" she whispered as he pulled her closer "Are you saying that true love is a mistake" she snuggled closer to him "I...I" she now knew where heart was. Read and Review.  
  
**PAIRING:** Sesshoumaru/Kikyou  
  
A/N: It may seen a bit OC I know but it's an alter universe so bear and work with me, well here are some explanations...  
  
**1)** First an really important Kikyou and Kagome are not family related even though Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are related.  
  
**2)** Looks: Inuyasha is in his human form you know Black hair and blue gray orbs...you know that and Sesshoumaru looks like always...the only difference is that they have short hair for obvious fic purposes...I will let it at you the hairstyle I'm not that good when it comes to guys.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome looks like always do.  
  
**3)** Age stuff: Inuyasha: 26 Sesshoumaru: 28 Kikyou and Kagome: 24(Yeah I need them both with the same age)  
  
**4)** No flames accepted either for the couple or my grammar, I know my grammar sucks no need to hear it again so I will appreciate if no one leaves a review due to my grammar I only expect reviews just to know how the fic is going thank you for your understanding...(If someone review for my grammar or the couple Demon will pay you a little visit).  
  
**5)** I don't hate...I repeat I don't hate Sess/Kag pairings I know there's some people that like either Sess/Kag or Sess/Kik(I'm with this one). I won't say nothing bad of Sess/Kag pairing because I don't hate it in fact I know some of the best Fics are Sess/Kag and even Sess/Rin and I really don't hate those pairings personally I think there is enough space in the Inuyasha world for each one of the pairings we do.  
  
**6)** Don't think lowly of them sometimes life is like that and one must accept that fact and live with it, I say this for own personal experience so try to bear with me and my crazy little ideas. Well read and review, no flames for pairing or grammar...well thakies.

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"WHERE THE HEART REALLY IS?"**  
**_SESSION I:  
_**  
It was a normal day, it wasn't too hot or too cold it was just perfect, it was a shame that she couldn't be outside enjoying that day as she used to do when she was young...but now she was a woman with responsibilities that couldn't wait. The office was big and nice, three bookshelves filled with books rested against the walls, her large and cherry wooded desk with pictures an other little things, small ornamental office plants, big windows covered with creamy-white curtains, some paintings, diplomas and post-grades hung on the walls, the large and comfortable leather sofa for the patients and her black leather armchair besides it. She sighed as she walked to the cherry-wood door, her high-heels softly clicking in the marble floor as she opened the door and called her next patient in.  
  
"Good afternoon" The black haired youth greeted her as she entered.  
  
"Good afternoon Yura" She greeted back as she closed the door behind them "How have you been?"  
  
"The same as always" Yura walked to the sofa and sited down "Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes, Yura?" Kikyou said as she sited on the armchair Yura only looked strangely at her "If there is anything wrong you know you can tell me"  
  
"Yeah, I know" Yura softly said "I'm afraid"  
  
Kikyou looked at her "Afraid of what?"  
  
"Of him and what his reaction will be when he finds out I'm pregnant" Yura pained and hurt voice answered.  
  
"Yura" Kikyou softly called her and the black haired girl looked up "Have you been hurting yourself again?"  
  
"I...umm...yes" She hesitated a little before answering "Is the only thing that calms my pain"  
  
"Yura, you must understand that's not a way" Kikyou softly said not wanting to anger the girl "There are other things you can do, now you need to worry not only for yourself but also for the new life within you"  
  
"I don't know if I can!!!" Yura exclaimed painfully as she stood up and went to cry bitterly on Kikyou's lap "I'm only seventeen...I'm pregnant because an asle raped me and finished destroying my already messed life"  
  
"Yura...what else bothers you?" Kikyou smooth voice asked as she stoked Yura's hair.  
  
"I can't take care of this baby" Yura said against Kikyou's lap "I can even take care of myself, how am I supposed to take care of a child?"  
  
"Yura there are solutions for these kind of cases" Kikyou softly said "But don't think abortion is one"  
  
Yura sniffles in her lap "What should I do then?"  
  
"First, try to relax and tell me everything that's been bothering you" Kikyou answered to Yura "And then I will help you with your problem...I promise"  
  
After Yura finally relaxed she started to tell Kikyou all her worries not leaving a single one out.  
  
Kikyou was a psychologist a very well know and recognized teen psychologist, it was a hard and heart-breaking job specially when teens are the ones that had more tendency to create psychological problems, but someone had to do it and she decided she was the one for it. But from all her patients Yura was a real special case, she had been an outcast all her life, her family barely noticed her, she hurt herself in a sadomasochistic way and a professor raped her, what could be worse for her? Yura had been going to see Kikyou for almost four years now(A/N: Kikyou graduated in her major when she was 20) for her Kikyou was the motherly-sister figure she never had and really Kikyou had developed a sisterly fond for her.  
  
Finally at 7:30 pm Kikyou left her office and went straight home. She was a normal average woman with an average job and a normal six years marriage. She was married with the successful business man from the Tanma corporation Inuyasha Takani, but they had met since they were little children and after five years of relationship Inuyasha proposed and by the time she turned nineteen she was already married with him. Their wedding had been intimate and simple not the way she had dreamed her wedding to be...but she still liked it. Kikyou finally got to their house well the mansion, the structure remained at how houses looked on nineteen century, the house had three living rooms each with a fireplace, fifteen bedrooms each one of these with a bathroom and five with a balcony, a huge library filled with books, a music room gave to the fact that Kikyou used to sing, the huge and immaculate kitchen and of course Kikyou's favorite place the huge gardens that were filled with all kind of flowers and cherry trees. Really Kikyou found it unnecessary to have such a big house but Inuyasha told her it was better to show everyone their social status and she really didn't wanted to fight about such a stupid thing as a house because she knew his personality too well to do it.  
  
"Good night miss Kikyou" A maid politely greeted her.  
  
"Good night" Kikyou warmly greeted the maid "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He's not here" The maid answered to Kikyou "He called saying he will come home late and that he wouldn't be able to come to dinner"  
  
"Did he say why?" Kikyou asked  
  
"Hai, he said he will be working extra hours" The maid answered  
  
'That's weird he's been doing this since awhile now' Kikyou thought, her eyes looked at the maid that was currently looking worriedly at her "Okay then, thanks"  
  
"MOMMY!!!" A sweet and happy girly voice said "You home"  
  
A little five year old girl with dark raven hair and creamy-white skin dressed in a pink with little white flowers on it and hugging a white bunny plush came running to her(A/N:Kawaii!!). Kikyou knelt down and opened her arms to hug her daughter, the girl happily and excitedly hugged her mother back, the little girl looked a lot like Kikyou except for her eyes, the little girl eyes were a mix of gray, green, blue and brown it was like an explosion and fusion of colors that you could easily see in her orbs, the girl inherited those eyes from Kikyou's father often she was a calm and serene girl but mostly she was hyperactive and very curious characteristics that sometimes where a problem.  
  
"Mommy" The little girl said and looked up at her mother "Mister huggles(A/N: sniff I had a plush with that name...) and I missed you so much"  
  
"Oh...I missed you too" Kikyou set her daughter back on the floor and took her hand "How about if we eat our dinner now?"  
  
"Yay, I'm hungry" The little girl replied and they started to walk to the dinning room "Daddy's not coming again" "I'm afraid not Suki" Kikyou sadly answered to her daughter "But he will have lunch with us tomorrow"  
  
"Really?" Suki happily said as they entered into the dinning room "I can't wait for tomorrow"  
  
"Okay sweetie" Kikyou helped Suki to sit in a chair "But now let's just focus on dinner, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, but with one condition" Suki looked up at her mother that was currently sitting besides her and waiting for her to continue "You must tuck me on bed and tell me a fairy tale, savvy?"  
  
'Too much Pirates Of The Caribbean' She thought smiling at her daughter "Okay"  
  
The dinner was served and Kikyou heard her daughter talking about her day, the blessing of being a child it was a stage of life were you enjoyed every little thing that was around you. When they finished their dinner Kikyou stood up and took Suki in her arms, with one arm Suki held onto her mother and with the other she held Mr. Huggles till they reached Suki's room. After helping her daughter to change into her pajamas Kikyou tuck her in bed and told her the fairy tale she promised downstairs when her daughter fell asleep Kikyou kissed her forehead, wrapped her better with the blanket and turned off the light while she silently left her room.  
  
It was almost midnight, the lights were off and she laid on their bed but she was still awake waiting for her husband to return, finally the door opened and silently closed she heard some steps going to the closet then to the bathroom. Finally she felt his weight at his side of the bed, he didn't said anything to her like he used to do before. Lately he was acting really strange and their marriage wasn't as happy as it was three years ago, he wasn't as talkative with her, he restrained himself from physical intimate contact with her, he returned home late and sometimes drunk, really their marriage had changed nothing was as it was before and she didn't know why such a sudden change came to him? The happy, loving and warm marriage had turned almost numb, obligated and cold and she didn't know why?

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TBC  
**  
Well I really hope you liked this chapter and pity me it's my first fic here in FF.net and again forgive my grammar being not native to English grammar and speaking is the tiny little problem...well read and review.


	2. Session II

**DISCLAIMER:** Well I don't own the Inuyasha characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi that's earning a lot of money that she can very easily ask for a pool filled with chocolate pudding just for fun…that will be nice.  
  
**AUTHOR:** Forest Druid Tindómëmerel .  
  
**GENRE:** Romance/Drama.  
  
**RAITING:** PG-13  
  
**SUMMARY:** **(AU)** Her eyes were closed "This is not right" she whispered as he pulled her closer "Are you saying that true love is a mistake" she snuggled closer to him "I…I" she now knew where heart was. Read and Review.  
  
**PAIRING:** Sess/Kik, Mir/San.  
  
**A/N:** It may seen a bit OC I know but it's an alter universe so bear and work with me, well here are some explanations…  
  
**1)** First an really important Kikyou and Kagome are not family related even though Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are related.  
  
**2) Looks:  
**Inuyasha is in his human form you know Black hair and blue gray orbs…you know that and Sesshoumaru looks like always…the only difference is that they have short hair for obvious fic purposes…I will let it at you the hairstyle I'm not that good when it comes to guys.  
  
Kikyou and Kagome looks like always do.  
  
**3) Age stuff:  
**Inuyasha: 26

Sesshoumaru: 28

Kikyou and Kagome: 24(Yeah I need them both with the same age)  
  
**4)** No flames accepted either for the couple or my grammar, I know my grammar sucks no need to hear it again so I will appreciate if no one leaves a review due to my grammar I only expect reviews just to know how the fic is going thank you for your understanding…(If someone review for my grammar or the couple Demon will pay you a little visit).  
  
**5)** I don't hate…I repeat I don't hate Sess/Kag pairings I know there's some people that like either Sess/Kag or Sess/Kik(I'm with this one). I won't say nothing bad of Sess/Kag pairing because I don't hate it in fact I know some of the best Fics are Sess/Kag and even Sess/Rin and I really don't hate those pairings personally I think there is enough space in the Inuyasha world for each one of the pairings we do.  
  
**6)** Don't think lowly of them sometimes life is like that and one must accept that fact and live with it, I say this for own personal experience so try to bear with me and my crazy little ideas. Well read and review, no flames for pairing or grammar…well thakies.

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**_

**__**

**_Past Chapter:  
We knew Kikyou's life and we found out she's married with Inuyasha and they have a really pretty and cute daughter named Suki…we also saw that their marriage is going down the hill…but what'll happen…_**

_**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**"WHERE THE HEART REALLY IS?" **

**_SESSION II:  
_**  
Kikyou silently sat in her armchair intently hearing the young boy talk about his problems and pouring his soul out to her like if she was his last attachment to cling for dear, lots of her patients took her as their only savior and the light that shone over the darkness to help them overcome their problems and give them a new perspective of life and make them a lot more stronger. She knew that and that's why she could never show any sign of weakness in front of them cause if she was weak they will surely think they didn't have another life safer and will end possible killing themselves.  
  
After her last patient left Kikyou decided to take the rest of the afternoon to spend more time with Suki, it was maybe a way to tell her daughter she was sorry for not being with her just like they were before she started to finally have lots of cases and new patients, and maybe with some luck they will have lunch with Inuyasha. When she got home she found her daughter dressed in a pretty baby blue summer dress sited on the front stairs waiting for her, Kikyou couldn't help but smile and remember when she did that, the girl was beaming when she entered in her mother car and they left for Inuyasha's work place.  
  
The car finally stopped in front of a huge and tall building, mother and daughter exited the car and went to the thick crystal doors that had the Tanma Corporation logo engraved the clear crystal with stripes of gold and silver that glimmered under the sun, Suki smiled up in all her innocence at the man that opened the door to them and greeted them warmly. Kikyou didn't need the help of the woman behind the reception desk she knew very well that her husband's office was in the twenty-sixth floor so they only walked to the elevator.  
  
Her high heels softly clicked against the black and polished marble floor besides the soft clicking the little girl step could barely be heard, most of the offices were empty signal that almost every one was in their lunch break after all they were humans and needed to eat. Finally Kikyou reached where she wanted to go, she could easily see the double oak doors that lead to Inuyasha's well-sized office, besides the door was a cherry wood desk with all the necessary stuff a secretary will need to realize her or in some cases his work.

The odd thing was that Inuyasha's over cheerful secretary Kagome Higurashi wasn't there anymore, maybe she was already on lunch time a signal that maybe Inuyasha was softing a little with the poor girl cause she could never leave till he left and sometimes the poor girl couldn't leave. Kikyou went to one of the blue leather couches and helped Suki to sit there telling her little daughter to wait there she walked to the door and tried to open it only to find it locked.  
  
'That's weird...He never locks the door' She thought as she softly knocked on the smooth wood surface.  
  
There were some strange noises "Who is it?" Inuyasha's voice said from the other side.  
  
"Inuyasha it's me" She answered as she could heard more noises "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Umm…yes" He hastly answered "What do you want?"  
  
'What is he doing? ' She thought curiously "May I come in?"  
  
"Umm…sure…wait a second" He said, more noise could be heard then the sound of the door unlocking as the door opened to reveal the black-haired man "Come…in"  
  
"Okay" She entered as she looked around she saw his desk a bit messy and some papers and contracts were discarded on the floor, one of her perfect eyebrows raised in doubt, the door closing behind her brought her back to reality "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, Kikyou everything's alright" He answered a bit coldly to his wife "What do you want?"  
  
"Umm…I…" She was a bit taken aback by his cold spatting voice but then again he was always like that "Suki and I want you to have lunch with us"  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyou but you should have told me sooner" Inuyasha turned around and walked to his desk "But I already have an appointment with a client"  
  
"What!?" Kikyou angrily spatted at him "Now we need an appointment to have lunch with you, for God's sake Inuyasha we are your family!!!"  
  
"But this client it's to important to let it go!!!" He screamed at her and he sat down "I'll buy her a present and she'll forget it"  
  
Kikyou now really got angry "You're and asshole…she's your daughter for God's sake!!!" "I know" He coldly replied "But I don't have time for you right now"  
  
"You never have time for us…Suki's your daughter at least do some effort for her!!!" Kikyou angrily stomped out of his office and violently slammed the door behind her 'Son of a bch' She angrily thought and looked at the couch "Suki?" She looked around "Suki…where are you?...this is not funny…Suki!!!"  
  
Kikyou started to panic when she didn't saw her daughter anywhere, panicking she started to look for her daughter…where could that child go?. She looked everywhere in the coping room, in the empty offices, in the bathrooms, in the conference room, but she was nowhere to be seen…what if a psychotic woman took her cause the little girl remained her passed away daughter, she could almost feel the tears wanting to flow from her eyes at the simple though that a woman took her daughter away, then she heard giggling…a little girl giggling and not any little girl her little girl giggling.  
  
She followed the giggling till she got to the executives lounge room silently she opened the door, a wave of relief washed over her soul when she saw her daughter sitting in a chair with a 'Vanilla coke'(1) can in her hands as she happily talked with a man…an not any man it was the most handsome man she had ever seen with brilliant silky starlit locks, pale white skin, deep golden orbs perfect to melt inside just watching them and from she could see a well toned body, from his expensive attire she deduced she was someone important.  
  
"My mommy is a real beautiful woman!!!" Suki said to the man as she giggled more "Oi…Mommy!!!"  
  
"Thanks God I found you Suki" Kikyou walked to them and hugged her daughter "What are you doing here?"  
  
"While you were in dad's office I saw this man" Suki smiled innocently to the man in front of her "And since I didn't knew him I followed him around so I could"  
  
"Suki how many times have I told you not to do this to me?" Kikyou asked her daughter  
  
"Sorry mommy" Suki apologized and stood up, she looked around for a trash can "Oh…lookie Suki found a trash can" She then went to the trash can "You couldn't hide from me"  
  
Kikyou stood up and looked over at the man as she noticed he couldn't be more than twenty-eight "I'm sorry for that…she tends to do that a lot"  
  
"Don't worry about it" The man replied to the raven beauty "My daughter used to do the same"  
  
"I see" She smiled when he gave her a small smile back she could feel her heart beating faster "Umm…Gomen Nasai"  
  
"Suki is hungry" The little girl said tugging at their hands for some seconds "Is dad coming?"  
  
"I'm afraid not" Kikyou sadly answered to her daughter "I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh…umm…" Suki's beautiful eyes looked up at the man "Do you have lunch plans already?" She innocently asked  
  
He only stared confused at the girl "What?"  
  
"Suki…Oh my God" Kikyou deeply blushed at her daughter's impudence.  
  
"Oh…please, come lunch with us?" Suki happily and innocently pleaded at the man as she took his hand "Please"  
  
He only smiled down at the girl innocence "Maybe other time"  
  
"Oh…please" Suki whined and putted her cutest puppy face ever "Please…can he come mommy?"  
  
"Suki" Kikyou looked at her daughter then at the man as he looked back at her with his deep golden orbs and she could feel herself blushing again "Sure I don't see a problem on it"  
  
"Mommy say yes…will you come now?" The girl happily asked  
  
"Okay, since your mother doesn't see a problem on it" He finally accepted the invitation , he stood up and held out his hand to her " My name is Sesshoumaru" (A/N: What a long name-)  
  
"Pleased to meet you, my name's Kikyou" She answered and took his hand, the moment their hands touched her heart started to beat faster as she felt electricity in their touch, something she never felt with Inuyasha 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
"Let's go have lunch then" He softly said and let go of her hand…he also felt the electricity that made itself present in their touch "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yay…Suki is really hungry" The girl said and took his and her mother's hands "We're gonna have lunch"  
  
They walked out of the building, Suki's decision took them to eat to a 'Burger King'(2) Sesshoumaru and Kikyou looked out place with their office clothes. When Suki left to happily play in the games she was left to talk freely with him, he told her the ordeal Suki had when she followed him around the floor to talk with him.  
  
It was strange she enjoyed to talk with him, her heart beat faster when she found they had lots of things in common the speed seemed that increased as much time she spent with him, it was also the first time she connected with a strange like that, their conversation was smooth and enjoyable in a level she had never had with her friends and worse with Inuyasha. When Suki came back their little lunch was over, he properly bid his farewell and left leaving a rather happy Suki and a pondering Kikyou not understanding why her heart acted like that.  
  
What they didn't know was what fate had in store for them? (A/N: . Hoe…Sits in lotto position…you know the one Shaka of Saint Seiya use I'm fate…cool) And how it will affect their lives for good or bad?

**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_TBC._**

**__**

**Tindómëmerel:** /Still in Lotto position /Short but hey at least I updated this fic…for an instant I forgot I had this here…but epp…collage and my boyfriend have really stuck up…well maybe next chap will be longer depends on my mood when I Write it and of course in reviews…well stay tune for next chapter.

(1) The Vainilla coke belongs to the 'Coca-cola Enterprises' but I have tons of cans.

(2) Burger King also is a private company that I borrowed for my fic purpose.


End file.
